cant take it any more
by WonderBoyRobin
Summary: Robin is suffering from depression. So much responsibility placed on such a young boy. How did they not see this coming?


The storm outside was harsh. Wind blowing at high speeds, rain coming down in heavy sheets, thunder booming so loud it shook the ground, and lightning striking fast, and bright. It was the type of storm no one should be out in.

Yet here he sat, legs dangling off the cliff side as he looked into the blackness that was supposed to be the sea. Tears fell down his cheeks hard, but he was so soaked that you cod barley tell. His communicator beeped from his side.

He picked it up, but really didn't care who was calling for him. "Robin! Where are you?" It was Cyborg. Robin notated that he sounded worried, and pissed, but the boy wonder was to emotionally fragile to care right then.

He also dint realize that it wasn't just his team that he was in call with. His Tightens, the Tightens east, and, though no one had notated yet, the Justice League were all lessoning in on him. "Just getting sum air, and rain."

His laugh was pained, and homerless. It sounded more like he was attempting not to cry rather thin laugh. "Robin tell us we're you are! We're going to come get you!" Robin looked up at the sky. "You know I never wanted this."

There was no answer from the other end. "I had a mom, and dad ones. But thin I watched them die. Right in front of me. I wanted nothing more than to die with theme." A sob escaped him. Every one lessoning cod only stare.

"But thin I met Batman!" Robin gave a broken smile. "You know I really miss him sum times. I won't go, and tell him that." He let his head drop down as moor sobs escaped him. "He's better alone any way." Robin looked down at his communicator.

"Did you know that on nights like this I was never allowed to go to the water front?" He stood up, and looked down at the water. "Batman said if I fell in not even the Atlantin's would be able to find me." He gave a broken laugh.

"Robin, man walk away from the ledge. We'll come get you man, we can talk this out." Robin snapped his head down to glare at the communicator. "Oh! Now you want to talk? I wake up screaming at night! I hold bat-a-ranges to my throat hoping sum one will come and save me but no one ever comes!"

There was the collative sound of every one gasping in horror. "I don't want to going back to be the leader! I'm fucking fourteen! A kid! I don't want to be the one making the decisions!" as Robin sobbed Superman, who was lessoning in from the watch tower, sent a distress call to Batman.

The man of still knew the two were fighting, but he also knew Batman would never let anything happen to Robin. "I'm so sick of it all! I'm sick of having to watch every ones backs! Having to be the one every one turns to when things go bad!"

Cyborg new he shouldn't yell but he just didn't know what yells to do. "Robin, snap out of it! You're the leader! Are leader! This is what you do!" Robin started to walk away from the cliff side. "Maybe it's time for a new leader."

As soon as his back hit solid rock he locked down so everyone cod see the face of a broken teen age boy. His smile was broken, and dark. A feeling of dread filed theme all even before he spoke, and Superman cod only pray the dark night won't be too late.

"Let's play hide n seek. I'll hide." Thay watched in horror as he dropped his communicator. As if in slow motion lightning struck the sky, alimenting everything up, and making it painfully clear as they watched him run to the end of the cliff. And jump.

Batman was surprised when he got a distress call from Superman. Lessoning to the message, his blood ran cold, and his heart stopped beating. "Bruce! Robin's somewhere in Jump and he's talking about suicide! You need to track him, and fast! We think he's at a cliff side over the ocean! Hurry Bruce!"

Without wasting another minute, Bruce jumped into the batwing, and took off at top speed. He was relieved that he still placed trackers on Robin, even if they had not spoken in over a year. Horror filed him as he soy that Robin was being swiped to sea.

He silently prayed he wasn't too late. 'Please god! Oh please let his instincts kick in! He has to be all right!' Batman felt himself tense up as he set the batwing on auto over where it said Robin was supposed to be, and jumped out into the water.

The dark waters were frigid even for him throw his suit, which made him fear for his little bird even more. "Richard! Richard! Answer me boy!" Batman surcharged around him, fearing that Robin had already drowned.

He heard the sound of frantic splashing, and someone yelling. "Dad? Dad, help me! Daddy!" The dark night's spirits lifted as he hurried the scared little voce over the waves. "Richard! I'm coming son! Just keep your head up!"

He swam as heard as he cod towards the direction of Robin's voce. "Daddy! Help peas! Daddy!" Batman was beyond relived when he finely reached Robin's side. The boy wonder was pushed under by a wave, and the dark night dove under after him.

Batman heeled on tight to his son as he swam theme both back to the serfs. Robin gasped for air as soon as his head broke throw the water. "Richard!" Robin looked up to see his father staring down at him.

The older man held him close, kissing the top of his head before calling the Batwing to come down so they cod get in. "Don't you ever do that to me again! Do you hear me? I cod have lost you! We're both lucky Clark called me!"

Robin was shocked. So that's how Batman knew where to find him. Robin had so many things he wanted to say, wanted to ask, but right then he just wanted to get out of the water. He felt himself being lifted up as Batman griped a ladder that dropped from the batwing.

The two were hosted up till they were completely out of the water. "Richard, climb the ladder, and get in!" Robin looked at his father scared. "What about you?" The dark night gave him a re-shoring smile as he forced him to climb.

"I'm right behind you!" the two climbed into the jet, closing it off from the rain as soon as Batman was seated in front. Sighing he turned around to see that Robin had started to sob. "Richard, are you hurt?" Robin shook his head.

"I swallowed a lot of water, but I think I'll make it." Batman gave a week smile. His son was so brave. "Let's get you back to that tower of yours." The ride to the tour was a shout, and silent one. And thou it only took minutes Batman weren't surprised to look back, and fined Robin was fast asleep.

Everyone was out looking for Robin. But with the only knowledge of his whereabouts they had being that he was on a cliff, and near the ocean, and the fact that he had jumped into the threatening sea they had very little hope of finding him.

This wasn't a rescue mission. Not after seeing the waters, and hearing Aqualad tell them there was no real way a human like Robin cod survive out in the chilling waters for long. So fare Robin had been out there for half an hour.

If he hadn't drowned, surely he was dead from hypothermia. "Guys the storms not letting up any! I think we should head back to the tower!" Everyone looked toward Cyborg horrified. "Look we have no chances on finding him in this!"

Sadly they all knew he was right. Even with both teams of Tightens there, and searching it was no real use. The weather was against theme, and there was no real hope on finding Robin alive. Thay had lost that hope when he jumped.

"Let's head back! Everyone can stay at the tower tonight, and we'll pick back up in the morning!" With heavy hearts they all headed back to the tower. Practically everyone was crying, and those who weren't crying were looking heartbroken.

"How are we goanna tell his dad Speedy? That man's world practically revolves around Robin. He's goanna be devastated." Speedy laded a hand on Kid Flash's solder. "I know man. I remember babysitting the kid. His dad called every ten minutes to make shore he was ok."

Speedy felt tears prick at the back of his eyes. "I should have seen this coming. He wanted us to hang out today. He said he wanted to be with family. But I said I was byssi." The red headed archer ran a hand throw his hair.

"How cod I have said that? How did I not notice the cry for help? I'm supposed to be his big brother!" Aqualad laded a hand on Speedy's shoulder calmingly. "You can't blame you're self. There was nothing we cod have done."

Thay all fell back into silence, the only nose any of them making was from there sobbing. The trip back to the tower seemed to take forever for theme. In the end they all ended up waiting outside till the vary last person had made it back.

No one was quite ready to face the realization that Robin was gone. But they knew they cod not put it off forever. Quietly they all walked inside, and made their way to the living room. Their eyes lingered on Robin's R- cycle with pain.

"Robin loved that thing. Never let me fix it for him, always wanted to do it his self." A sob escaped Cyborg, and he held onto Starfire when she dropped into his harms sobbing her eyes out. Even Raven allowed Best Boy to hold onto her as she cried over there lost.

Thay walked into the living room, and froze on the spot. There in front of theme stood Batman. A town was around his neck, and he was soaking wet but he didn't seem notes at all. He was talking to someone on his communicator, and either didn't realize they had interred, or was choosing to ignore theme.

"Thank you for informing me of what happened." He posed before speaking again. "Yes, I will tell you when I know more myself." He clicked his communicator off, and turned to theme. "I was wondering when you would show up."

His voce held no emotions as always, and for that reason it pissed Speedy off to no end. "You know what happened?" The dark night nodded, and Speedy growled furors. "He was you're son! How can you be so unemotional about this?"

Batman gave no sign that he had hurried the young archer. "Well? Are you doing to answer me? Or do you now not care about your own son anymore?" The older man took a step forwarded, bat glare firmly in place.

"Come with me." He started down the hall, leaving the kids helpless to do anything but fallow him. The teens were shocked, and horrified to see that he was leading theme striate to Robin's room. Scratch that, Robin's old room.

The Bat stopped in front of the familiar door. "This is why I can act the way I am." He opened the door, and stepped inside, making his way striate to the bed. "Oh" Thay all filed in to see. "My" Fresh tears came to their eyes. "God" A few of them fell to their knees in relief. "Robin!"

Thay were beyond shocked, and happy to see Robin lying in his bed, shivering from the cold, and excited, but very much alive. "I was able to get there in time to pull him out of the water, and bring him back here."

Batman laded a gloved hand on the boy's cheek. Robin leaned into the familiar, loving touch. "He was lucky." Everyone was finally able to have a sigh of relief. "Friend Robin is alive, and well. This is a most glorious of times."

Everyone agreed with Starfire. "That kid scared the crap out of us. But we'll let him sleep for now." Bumble Bee smiled relived. "I'll go fined him moor blankets, Aqualad said that water was freezing." Raven floated off to grab the blankets relived.

"Um, Mr. Batman, sir is Robin going to be ok? I mean really ok?" Batman looked from Robin to Beast Boy and back again. "I don't know. It's fair to early to tell." He looked up at the kids, noticing how tired they all looked.

"Go to bed. I'll be here for the rest of the night to keep an eye on him." Reluctantly they nodded, and shuffled out of the room tiredly. Raven was the last to leave. Laying the blankets over Robin she watched the young boy sleep.

"I have never felt as scared as I did when he jumped." Batman nodded, and took a seat next to Robin on his bed. "I have nearly lost him plenty of times." He ran a hand throw the damp, black hair. "But it never gets any easier." He looked up at her, offering a slight re-shoring smirk. She smiled back, and nodded her head. "Good night."

It wasn't till late evening that Robin was escorted from his room by Batman. The dark night kept his little bird raped under his cape proactively. "Dad?" Bruce looked down at were Robin was holding onto him.

"Yes son?" Robin hugged into his father tighter. "Are you mad at me?" Batman raped his arm around the boy wonder's shoulders. "No son, I'm just relived you're alive. Just so relived." He cod hear Robin sniffle as he fought back tears.

"I'm so sorry dad. I don't even remember really what happened. I just…lost it. It's all a blear really." Batman rubbed circle into robins shoulder. "You're mines trying to block it out as a coping mechanism." Robin nodded, letting this sink in.

"Oh…do you think the others will be mad?" Batman sighed; he really didn't know how to answer that one. "We'll have to wait, and see little bird." The doors opened, and Batman left his son slip behind him sum moor.

Everyone looked up, and stopped what they were doing instantly. Fear was clear in their eyes as they scanned for any signs of Robin. "Is Robin ok?" Kid Flash had to bite back the panic that was suddenly filling him.

The dark night nodded, and removed his cape to revel a still hiding Robin. Everyone sighed in relief, bright happy smiles filling their faces. Even Raven gave a smile relief smile. A chorus of "Robin!" made the boy wonder look up.

"You're not made at me?" He sounded so small. It was easy for every one too see him as a kid know. Thay all shook their heads as Batman led robin over to sit with theme. "We're just happy that you're alive. But if you ever do that to us again you're dead."


End file.
